


The New Rebel

by The_Great_Pipster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Pipster/pseuds/The_Great_Pipster
Summary: When a supply run goes horribly awry the Crew finds themselves in a mess on Lothal. They decide to help out a smart-mouthed stranger with a mysterious past. Will the Crew be able to trust this stranger? Will they all get out of this mess alive?
Kudos: 3





	The New Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenon912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenon912/gifts).



> Author Note: Hi y'all! I decided to dive into the world of Fanfiction! This is one of my first published stories, so I will take any and all criticism you want to give me!  
> Thanks for the read!  
> ~Pips

The Ghost comes out of hyperspace above Ezra’s home planet of Lothal. Luckily there is no planetary blockade barring them from landing safely in the hanger.

"All we have to do is go to the market and pick up some supplies," Hera stated. "So there should be no trouble. And I want you all to stay together."

"But Hera, then it will take almost twice as long" Ezra complained.

"We swear Hera, no trouble. And Ezra?" Ezra glanced over at Kanan "it's best not to argue with her, you never win."

"You've got that right Kanan." Sabine said with a chuckle

"If we are all done yapping" Zeb interrupted "let's get these supplies and leave this force forsaken planet"

"You do remember this is my home planet, right Zeb?"

"Yes Ezra, that's exactly why I said it." This comment earned a friendly punch from Ezra, which Zeb returned.

"Let's go guys." Kanan said while rolling his eyes.

The Ghost Crew, minus Hera and Chopper who stayed behind on the ship, entered the town, which was crawling with imperials.

While walking through the town, Kanan and Ezra both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"What the kriff are you two doing?" Sabine exclaimed frustratedly "Hera will have our heads if we take too long!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this Kanan."  
"Me too Ezra, me too."

As if the Force heard them, four stormtroopers came up to them.  
"Citizens, why are you not at the town square for the demonstration?"

Ezra started to reach for his lightsaber hidden under his cloak but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Sabine's.

"We are so sorry, we kind of got lost on our way there. We just moved to Lothal. Would you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

The stormtroopers scoffed "it's three blocks in that direction, you better hurry up before you get fined for being late."

"Thank you so much, we won't be late!" Sabine called out while heading in the direction the stormtrooper pointed.

"Sabine, why did you do that?" Zeb asked quizzically

Ezra chimed in,”Yah we could have taken those bucketheads."

"Yes, Ezra we could have taken them, but it would have caused a lot of unneeded attention, Hera said she wanted NO trouble. Besides, it's probably just a propaganda video saying how great the Empire is. We can handle that, the worst that could happen is that we could be bored to death." She replies with a chuckle.

After about two minutes of walking, the Ghost Crew arrived at the town square, and were greeted by an enormous crowd. There was barely any space to walk around. The entire village came (or were forced) to watch the Empire's display.

When Sabine saw the stage, she removed her helmet, and the color drained from her face. "Guys......"

All three guys turned and looked at their friend. Zeb was the first one to say something, "Sabine are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. This isn't a propaganda showing. It's an execution."

The Crew looked at her in astonishment, not knowing what to say. They were all snapped back to reality when an Imperial came over the loudspeaker.

"Citizens of Lothal, we are celebrating a great victory today. The Empire has rooted out a rebel spy within its ranks."

As the Imperial said this, a girl, no more than 18, was dragged onto the stage.

"Now rebel scum, you can either pledge allegiance to the Empire, or you can die."

She looked up at him stone-faced, showing absolutely no emotion, "Is there a third option? Cause neither of those sound good to me. How about you just let me go, and I won't kick your ass."

This snide comment earned her a kick to the stomach, causing the girl to collapse and making everyone on the crowd gasp.

"One last time little girl, pledge your allegiance!"

She looked up at him with a glare "I would rather die."

"That can be arranged scum. Troopers! Ready? Aim."

And before he could say fire a paint bomb exploded covering the crowd and part of the stage in orange paint. Sabine and Zeb began taking out the multitude of stormtroopers in the area while Kanan and Ezra rushed towards the stage. When they got to the stage they expected for the girl to still be cuffed behind her back and struggling to get away from the troopers. What they found was just the opposite.

The girl was fighting off the troopers while cuffed in front of her. After taking down all of the troopers, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and she used the Force to grab her blaster sitting in her bag of belongings. Which only consisted of her blaster and a small black box; the black box went into her pocket and with her blaster she began blasting troopers in the head, killing them.

Little did she know Ezra and Kanan just saw her use the Force and kill those troopers.


End file.
